


Mummy Takes Care of Everything

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival doesn't like taking breaks. Newt knows how to fix that





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/158849983751/hey-im-not-the-original-anon-who-asked-for-this  
> Prompt from my tumblr

Percival been over working himself again. Newt told him to take a break, go to sleep, anything that’s not related to work. But of course Percival does that for a few minutes and he’s back doing paperwork again. Newt’s gotta fix that right away the man needs to take it easy let someone take care of him. Percival was on the couch ready, he sneaked pass Newt to head to his study, that was the last straw for the magizoologist.“Absolutely Not!”

  
Newt quietly followed Percival into his study. When the man turned around to close his door he jumped seeing Newt in front of him with a not-so please looked. “ Newt! I was just going to get a book that’s it.” Newt didn’t by it Percival didn’t either, Newt relaxed his face he can’t be made at the man. He’s like that when he it’s his creatures so it was understandable. But like he’s creatures he always takes care of them giving them what they need. Percival needs that right about now ( he just doesn’t know it yet.) “ Newt?”

  
He looked up a smiled formed on his face grabbing his wand he said a quick spell that tied Percival’s hands together, before he can object another spell was said covering his mouth. “ It’s okay mummy’s here I’ll take care of you.” Newt said moving Percival to his chair making him sit. He oddly enough liked Newt called himself that. “ Now be a good boy okay. Do that’ll untie you and you can touch me. Fair yes?” Percival nodded his head liking being called a good boy this Newt was arousing him so he liked that a lot.

  
“ Good boy, Mummy’s going to treat you so good.”

  
Newt kissed Percival’s face from his forehead, then his cheeks. Newt kiss the neck licking it before he bit down on the flesh. Judging by the moan Percy liked it which was good. Newt pulled away eyeing him up and down. “ Someone is excited! Can mummy take care of it?” Percival nodded his head, Newt removed his gag, “ Be a good boy and say it.” He gulped face flushed, Newt hummed and palmed his crouch not going any further til he heard want he needed to hear.  
“Please…m-mommy…I need it fuck.”

  
Newt kissed him hard as the reward pushing his tongue inside, Percy loved every second of that. Letting Percival catch his breath, Newt dropped to his knees undoing the man’s trousers. Feeling his cock being touch was good, feeling the mouth on it was even better. If only his hands where untied so he can grab Newt’s hair. Newt looked up green eyes staring at him as he lick the head and then on the side.” P-please, can I touch you mommy?” Newt liked the way Percy was begging so he undid the the hands placing them on his head and kept going bobbing his head up and down. Percival gripped the hair keeping Newt still and started thrusting causing him to gag a little. Newt didn’t mind at all. Percival moans where getting later and Newt knew he was close so he continued sucking even when Percival came, swallowing everything that went down his throat.

  
Percival lend back against the chair rubbing hands between his hair panting. “ Newt that was-” He was cut off being kissed again tasting his own cum. Fuck that incredible. Newt got up with a smug look on his face lips red like he had some Popsicle.

  
“ Will you take breaks more often now Percy?”

  
“ If my breaks are that Fuck Yes!”


End file.
